


I For You

by Kaisbeast (Sugashadingyou)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Early lazy birthday fic for Ruki, M/M, Too Lazy, it's not even new, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashadingyou/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: A birthday party, a song and a shared moment with his guitarist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there again!  
> This is a fic I wrote about 6 years ago, so it's pretty small and straight to the point, but I thought it would be nice to share anyway!  
> I hope you like it!

The party hall was wide, beautifully decorated in shades of black and purple; his favorite colors. There were people everywhere, eating and drinking, and Ruki honestly wondered how he even managed to know so many musicians. His band mates were together, as usual, barely talking to anyone else while having fun in their own closed group. Seriously, guys, you invited them.  
Ruki appreciated how much his friends worked hard to make everything perfect, however, birthday parties – especially his – weren’t his thing. They sounded artificial, and what he hated the most was the hypocrisy around him. Most people there were simple acquaintances that most likely only decided to come because of the alcohol – after all, when Uruha plans something there’s always a fucking lot of alcohol. Even so, he tried hard to put his best smile on for that night and despite all reluctance he was having fun. A place full of thirty-year old musicians getting drunk and doing stupid things was really amusing, but still too artificial. Maybe a horror movie marahton with Reita would have been enough. He smiled at himself while thinking about the whole situation. He would invite Reita, Reita would tell Uruha, Uruha would call him madly angry for not being invited and would convince him to call Aoi (who would bring as much alcohol as possible) and Kai, bringing something delicious made by himself that Reita would say that was horrible in order to tease the poor leader. Plus, they would end up not watching the movies at all. It'd be the best birthday ever. Maybe not as good as when Uruha took him to the amusement park and paid for literally everything even though they were pretty much homeless at the time, but still, really fun. Their fame of being a closed group was true, after all. Oh, well, might as well enjoy it.  
-

It was late and a good part of the guests had already left – the ones who came solely for the alcohol – which made things more comfortable for him. In the end, he ended up having a lot of fun with people asking him to sing their own music; after failing Dir En Grey’s Ware Yami Tote he gave up on the idea, though. Well, his senpai had one of the most amazing voices that he had ever known, so it was only natural that he wouldn’t make it sound that good, but he couldn’t help feeling proud when he managed to sing L’arc en Ciel’s Forbidden Lover neatly, which got Hyde to tell him “We have to record this song together!”; a compliment that he honestly didn’t know how to answer. However, after so much time talking to so many people – after he finally got his band to do the same – he was exhausted, so Ruki went to the balcony to light his fourth cigarette that night.  
He leaned against the balustrade, eyes gazing at a random spot in the view full of expensive appartments and a few trees here and there. It was cold. Nonetheless, during that lonesome moment with the gelid air against his face he wished "Happy birthday, Takanori. May your wishes come true." His mind lost in thoughts about himself and his career, the childish dreams of being part of the greatest band in Japan suddenly seeming not so childish anymore.  
"You always do it, don't you?" He jumped when he heard a different voice. Uruha’s voice. He didn't understand the question very well, muttering a "Do what?" a while later.  
His friend approached, mimicking Ruki’s position against the balustrade.  
"You always take some time to yourself when there are people around... I often wonder why and what do you think about during these times."  
"Oh, really?" He turned his head a little and looked up to see Uruha’s expression, whom now had his eyes at the landscape. Ruki didn't know to explain how, but he never felt lonely whenever the honey blonde was around. He was different from the others. Uruha's simple presence was enough to make his fears and every uncertainty go away; his smile sent shivers through Ruki’s entire body, finally resting with a warm feeling in his chest… And he hated that feeling.  
"Look, I know you'd rather stay at home, but everyone was so excited about it! Kai spent the whole week talking about food and all..."  
"I'm having fun, Uru, I swear."  
"Really?" He turned around to face Ruki with a wide smile stamped on his well drawn lips. The vocalist couldn't help but smile as well.  
"Really."  
They looked at each other in silence for a long time. It wasn't confortable but not completely bad, either; there simply wasn’t anything to say. They stood like that for a little longer until the heavy sound of X Japan’s Orgasm turned into a sweet melody that both Uruha and Ruki knew very well. Ruki was taken by surprise when the other man took his hands, which had just gotten rid of his cigarette a second ago, and started shaking them on a silent invitation to dance together.  
"C'mon, Taka-chan!" Uruha smiled. Ruki thought that his attitude was childlike and a bit funny, but he decided not to express himself.  
"No way! I'm not gonna dance a love song with you!" He tried to get rid of Uruha's hands that gently, but strongly, held his wrists making both move from one side to the other according to the song.  
"It's not Love Song! It's I For You!" He grinned.  
"I didn't say 'Love Song', I said a love song!"  
"Please?"  
"No!"  
"Ok, I'll start singing, then. Out loud with my beautiful voice - Kizutsuku tame, ima futariiiiii"  
Ruki rolled his eyes and frowned. "Don't ruin the song!"  
"Then..." He devilishly grinned, while offering his right hand to the vocalist. "Shall we dance?"  
"You're helpless..." Ruki took his hand and they started moving slowly. Uruha wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him into his embrace. It felt good... So good he was starting to regret the idea. Getting rid of the thought, however, Ruki focused on the lyrics, murmuring the chorus without realizing. Uruha, on the other hand, noticed it very well and pulled him even closer, to the point his breath touched the sensitive skin of Ruki's ear, making him shiver. Fuck, fucky fuck.  
"Sing for me, Takanori." Uruha whispered.  
"What…?" Ruki backed away a little. Why was Uruha so tall? And why was he so painfully close, whispering things in his ear as if it was nothing?  
"That night at the Karaoke 13 years ago, remember?" Uruha let go of Ruki's waist, his hands making its way to hold the vocalist’s wrists once again for a short while, sliding his fingers to reach Ruki’s hands, enlacing their fingers together. Ruki tried his best not to smile like an idiot. What was wrong with him, anyway?  
"It was when you said I should become the vocalist. That was even before we called ourselves 'Gazette', right?"  
"Right. You sang this song that night." He smiled.  
"I remember." What was the point of talking about it? That conversation clearly wasn't going anywhere, Ruki thought, and it was more than in time for them to go back inside. It was too cold. Or it should be. It was before Uruha came and stood so close to him.

The song ended, giving place to yet another heavy melody, but none of them moved for a while.  
"I hated you for making me think your voice was better than Ryuichi's." Uruha let go of his hands to lean back against the balustrade. Ruki felt cold.  
"Er...I'm sorry?" He laughed and placed himself back to where Uruha was, turning around to face the other with a smile. It was warm again.  
"I’ll forgive you only because you just danced with me."  
"So it means that even after 13 years you've never forgiven me?" Ruki raised a brown.  
"Of course! You challenged my love for my favorite band!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry if you love me better, Mr.Fangirl!" Ruki used his best teasing tone to annoy his friend, though the reaction was different than expected. He didn't know how to read Uruha's reaction and he also didn't quite the sly smile that folded those well drawn lips, followed by a small sigh and a negative shake of his head that surely meant some inner talk to himself.  
"You more than you think..."  
"Did you just say something?"  
"Yes! I am not a fangirl!" Ruki laughed. Was he thinking about that with such troubled look? So Uruha. "Plus, I'm not the one who keeps tweeting 'Luna Sea this, Luna Sea that...'”  
"Is there anything wrong with wanting to show how much I like the band?" Ruki looked at him, challengingly.  
"Is there anything wrong with not wanting to doubt of my feelings for the same band?" Uruha looked down to face him with the same expression.  
Ruki rolled his eyes. "There obviously is, when you get mad at someone for 13 years!"  
And then they realized they were staring at each other with challenging looks, none of them wanting to lose 'the game', like two children who fought for their favorite superhero. They'd have laughed if they weren't so serious about it. It was common sense to them tease each other, starting childish discussions which often made Ruki lose the sight of himself. And that was one of the many things he hated about Uruha. Not to mention his extremely excessive drinking that made him smell like alcohol all the time – alcohol and peaches shampoo – and they often fought about that too. Despite all their differences Ruki couldn't look at the guitarist and feel something other than admiration, and some other feelings he tried his best to pretend that weren’t there. The childish fights were part of them, part of the Ruki & Uruha friendship, something that only they were able to understand. And the comfortable warmth that rested in his heart during their special moments was something Ruki couldn't describe.  
"You know I wasn't mad at you for 13 years, right?"  
"Of course I do!" Ruki rolled his eyes, still teasingly looking at him.  
"Maybe 13 days..." Uruha muttered. And as always the situation ended up like that, both smiling announcing the end of the war.  
"Stupid."  
"Not as much as you are."  
"Nah, you love me too much to think I'm stupid."  
Another thing Ruki hated about Uruha was how deep those eyes could become when his expression turned serious. He never understood why that often happened and it was even worse when those deep olive eyes were staring down at him. He felt relieved when the other's expression softened giving place to a gentle smile instead. Uruha came closer and tenderly caressed his already messed hair for a brief moment, before placing a quick peck on his forehead.  
"Kokoro kara kimi wo aishiteru" He said before turning around and walked to the door back inside. "Oh, and before I forget-" He turned to face Ruki that stood in the exact same place, still confused with what the guitarist had just said. "Happy birthday, Takanori." Then he left leaving Ruki alone with warmth in his chest and a song's lyrics that meant so much more after that.  
"...I for you..."

They'd have to talk about those words another day.  
But one thing was certain: He was starting to love birthdays.

**Author's Note:**

> References, references everywhere  
> I know, I'm a big Luna Sea fan... They have to be in everything I write lol  
> In case you're not that much into the old vk scene, here are the songs I talked about:  
> Luna Sea - I For You  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdsSJoYWnSc
> 
> Dir En Grey - Ware Yami Tote  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZQwZE6t-yo
> 
> L'arc en Ciel - Forbidden Lover  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drTSMBVF9i4
> 
> Well, let me know what you think!


End file.
